


Convergence

by yodepalma



Series: One-Shots I Wish I Could Continue [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Reincarnation, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to bring the Organization back," Roxas said firmly, as if Axel knew what he was talking about and was in any position to stop him. "Starting with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the most awkward of alternate universes: this was more or less the start of a fusion with a novel that I've been working on for several years. The premise of the story was that the government was kidnapping people who had (hidden) magical powers, experimenting on them in a secret facility in Philadelphia to get the powers out, and erasing their memories. Then they'd be given code names for fear that allowing them to use their real names would bring the memories back. Yeah. It's all very exciting.
> 
> FTR, I'm pretty sure two of the three soldiers mentioned were actually Biggs and Wedge from FFVI while I was writing this.

_Convergence_

Axel looked up from his book in interest as the door to his room opened. A single soldier, gun held unthreateningly towards the ground, entered and looked around the room nonchalantly. Axel glanced at his clock, noted that it was nowhere near time for him to train that day, and pretended to return to his book. He wondered what they wanted, especially of him, but hid his nervousness well as he casually flipped another page.

"Careful!" a voice snapped a moment later, and Axel briefly looked up again. "He's not that heavy."

"You've got the light end, boss," a much quieter voice responded, and Axel promptly abandoned all pretenses of reading. So he was getting a roommate, then? He looked over at the other bed, which was still as perfectly made as the day he'd entered, and grinned. He'd been down there for a few months now, and he was starting to get bored. You could only cause so much trouble by yourself.

"Don't give me your excuses, kid, just keep your grip on him." Axel smirked, but held back his laughter, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could sit up. The first soldier stepped closer to him, finally getting out of the doorway, and Axel leaned forward to get a good view as another soldier backed up into the room. He moved slowly towards the other bed, and the person he was holding up finally came into view.

Axel couldn't help it when his mouth dropped open in surprise.

It was a kid. Well, not exactly, he had to be a teenager at least, but he was still young. Definitely not old enough to be out of high school. His blond hair was kind of limp, clearly in need of a good wash, but still stuck up slightly--he had to have been using some seriously strong gel. He was also, as a matter of course, completely unconscious, and he looked like he was in pain.

But, and this couldn't be denied no matter how much he wanted to, he was beautiful, and Axel could practically feel the power coming out of him. This was someone that needed an eye kept on him, and Axel couldn't even begin to imagine why they were bringing the kid to his room.

"Okay, put him down gently," the soldier that had been backing into the room said, and the other one nodded before they lifted the kid higher and carefully put him on top of the covers, his head resting on the pillow. "There. At least he'll be sort of comfortable when he wakes up. Kid looks like he's having a rough night."

"You really weren't made for this job, were you, boss?" the third soldier asked, his voice fond. The two must have been friends long before they'd been soldiers. "You're too nice to 'em."

"I'm the only one that'll give it to them," the other guy responded gruffly. "And the money's good, so what does it matter? Anyway, let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we brief the other subject?" the last soldier asked quietly, and turned to Axel without waiting for a response. "This kid's your new friend. He doesn't remember a thing, so don't bother asking him questions. Don't let him hurt himself. You're excused from training for the next few days so he can get familiarized with you. We expect you to teach him how things work, and if he gets out of line,  _you_ will be the one answering for it. We'll be checking up on you. That's all." Then he started striding to the door.

"Wait!" Axel snapped before he could leave. "You didn't tell me his code."

"He doesn't have one yet," the first soldier who had entered said softly. "He hasn't shown any remarkable signs of magic, and we don't have any plans for him." The guy hesitated a brief moment, and before Axel could say something sarcastic, ended with: "His name's Roxas."

Axel stared after them as they finally filed out the door, unable to think of anything to say. Then he stood up, walking over to the other bed to get a closer look at his new companion. He was still beautiful, and still radiating a quiet strength that Axel was drawn to, and he reached out as if to touch the kid but didn't quite make it. He was wary of touching the kid's skin, afraid that the power would burn even him. "A real name, huh?" Axel asked himself, more than a little confused. "And no idea how powerful you must really be, or they'd be putting you somewhere safer. How are you hiding it from them?" He knelt down beside the bed slowly, still not moving his hand away, and stared with fascination. "And why isn't it being hidden from me?"

As if in response to his question, the kid's eyes suddenly popped open. Axel jumped back in shock, stumbling backwards awkwardly before finally falling to his ass. The kid's eyes were blue, blue as the sky on a clear day, and some undefinable emotion sparked in them as he took in Axel with one sweeping glance.

The kid slid from the bed, and wobbled uncertainly on his legs before falling into Axel's lap. But he sat up easily enough, leaning right into Axel's face, and a thin finger traced one of the tattoos on Axel's face with an unnerving familiarity. His cheek tingled pleasantly as if warmed by the sun, and he couldn't help the gasp as Roxas smiled brilliantly.

"Guess I didn't have to wait after all," he murmured triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, and leaning in even further until his lips were just brushing Axel's. Axel was paralyzed, heart beating too fast, and one hand found its way, unbidden, to Roxas' waist. The other slid along the ground, slowly lowering him onto his back. Roxas followed him down, not bothering to move his arms. He just stretched himself out, laying full-length on top of Axel, and seemed quite happy with the position. "But you don't remember, do you?"

"What the fuck?" Axel finally managed to get out, interrupting whatever Roxas had been about to say next. Roxas looked amused. "I mean, seriously. What the hell did they do to you?"

"They broke this Sora's oblivious little mind," Roxas said quite cheerfully, clearly unaffected by Axel's confusion. "And didn't realize I was trapped inside it. We aren't supposed to exist here, but they broke the rules. Good thing they didn't prepare themselves for the consequences, hm?"

"Consequences?" Axel repeated blankly.

"I'm going to bring the Organization back," Roxas said firmly, as if Axel knew what he was talking about and was in any position to stop him. "Starting with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Axel snapped, finally coming back to himself and trying to push the kid off of him, but Roxas just held on tighter. He wished the soldiers had warned him about this. "Look, kid, the only part of that you got right was that they broke your mind. You're insane. Whatever you're talking about  _isn't real_ . Christ, they said you don't even remember anything!"

"No?" Roxas asked, brilliant smile falling into a smirk, and something in his expression turned dark. "Well, I don't remember anything they expect me to remember. But this--" he finally let go of Axel to hold one hand out to his side, and something appeared in it with a brief flare of fire "--I remember this, Axel. Every moment, from the time Sora was a kid, to the time he finally died. I remember waking up as a Nobody, meeting you,  _loving_ you when I shouldn't be able to...watching you die."

"You're insane," Axel whispered, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine at the word 'Nobody'. "You can do illusions, which is neat, but you're insane, and I don't believe any of it."

"Stubborn as ever," Roxas whispered back, dropping the spiky thing he'd conjured up, and Axel gawked as it disappeared in another flash of fire. Then his hand was back at Axel's face, the backs of his fingers sliding against his cheek before they tangled themselves in his hair. Roxas leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Axel's in a brief kiss. "But I know everything there is about you, Axel, and you could never resist me."

Axel's eyes slid closed as Roxas kissed him again, another brief pressing of lips. Then he rolled them over, wrapping his legs around Axel's waist without hesitation. Axel opened his eyes again, staring down at the openly hungry look Roxas was wearing for a long, long minute. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew that. He was...he was taking advantage of a kid with no memory, only a weird delusion, never mind that Axel knew Roxas had power he couldn't even hope to match. He shook his head at himself, tried to push away, but Roxas pulled him back, pushing his smaller body into Axel's.

"Fuck," Axel gasped, knowing full well that he was lost. He'd never been good at holding himself back, and he wanted this crazy kid with a strength that he'd never felt before. He allowed himself to be pulled back down. "In for a penny," he muttered to himself half-crazily, finally giving in entirely and putting his all into the next kiss that Roxas initiated. He ran his hands down the boy's body until they came to rest on his hips as he pressed his own body into the other's. Roxas arched into him again, digging dull nails into Axel's back before letting them slide down his spine. It was perfect--it was  _beyond_ perfect--he felt like he was on fire, like he'd been waiting for this his entire life--


End file.
